nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan 350Z (2006)
The 2006 Nissan 350Z is a facelifted variant of the first model from 2003 by Nissan. It was introduced in September 2005 with several exterior changes such as new lights, a new front bumper and 18" five-spoke alloy wheels. Its power output was increased to 306 bhp thanks to a higher engine rev range of 6,400 rpm. Production of the 2006 350Z only lasted until 2007, when the car received another facelift. In 2009, the 350Z was replaced by the Nissan 370Z. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The 350Z is featured in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City with a price tag of $79,000 and can be unlocked after defeating Daemon. It is also driven by Daemon himself, as well as Sara during the final race. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The 350Z appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 car with a price tag of $39,000. It is already playable in an early raceday of the game - Battle Machine Challenge: Texas. Upon completing this event, the player can pick the 350Z or a Golf GTI as a reward. The 350Z is capable of outperforming most cars during the earlier portion of the career mode. It is featured with strong acceleration and a fairly high top speed. However, these traits come at the cost of handling, as its rear can quickly become loose in corners. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The 350Z can be found in the game files of the PC, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. The model is fully customisable with the exception of any body kits. The model has no damage state, but if included in the released game, it could have been purchased with a price tag of $65,500. The 350Z appears in the PlayStation Portable release of Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $62,000. It is unlocked with a higher progression in the career mode. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The 350Z appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 1 car with a price tag of $46,000 and 4.80 car rating. In Need for Speed: Shift, the 350Z is one of the fastest Tier 1 cars. It has superior performance figures to most cars within its range, which includes acceleration and top speed. Corners can be mastered without any difficulties, although it tends to oversteer in corners. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The 350Z reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a C 570 index rating and a 3.17 handling rating. It costs $21,000 in the car dealer. The 350Z in Shift 2: Unleashed is one of the best Class C starter cars players can choose, despite being the cheapest car players can buy. Its rivals are no longer underpowered as seen in the previous title. Instead, they are up to par with the 350Z. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The 350Z appears as a Sports class car in the Need for Speed Heroes Pack for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). It is featured with a livery that resembles Rachel's car from Need for Speed: Underground 2. Purchasing the Need for Speed Heroes Pack will immediately unlock the 350Z within single player and multiplayer. Just like the Skyline R34 it's fitted with a Duraflex bodykit with a spoiler, custom hood, and a set of BBS rims. Performance-wise the 350Z has similar stats to the Skyline except it has lesser top speed and off road capabilities but it has a slight advantage in terms of toughness. Gallery NFSCOTC Nissan350Z.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtC350ZDaemon.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Daemon's) NFSCOtC350ZSara.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Sara's) NFSPSNissan350Z2003.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSNissan350Z2003Grip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Battle Machine) NFSPSNissan350Z2003BonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) NFSUCCut350Z.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUCPSP350Z.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) nissan 350z.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift 350z shift 2 unleashed tokyo nfswikia.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed 350z shift 2 unleashed interior.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Interior) NFSS2UWorks350Z.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) MW2012350Z.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Hero" Livery) MW2012350ZUrban.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Urban" Livery) MW2012350ZStreet.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Street" Livery) MW2012350ZRace.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Race" Livery) MW2012350ZAbstract.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) ("Abstract" Livery) Category:Reward Cars (ProStreet) Category:Need for Speed Heroes Pack Cars